Adele Webber
Adele Webber was the wife of Richard Webber. She died because of a heart attack after surgery. History Early Life Adele never went to the hospital much but on the occasions that she did, she got along very well with Derek Shepherd, Addison Forbes Montgomery, Miranda Bailey and Preston Burke. She has a sister (whom Richard hates) and a niece named Camille who has been diagnosed with cancer. Richard's Brain Surgery After the surgery to remove Richard's brain tumor, Derek called Adele to inform her about it, as Richard hadn't told her himself. Derek did it because having someone at home with him was the only way he was allowing Richard to leave the hospital, and so Adele ditched her trip to the Virgin Island to take care of her husband. When she came to the hospital to visit him, Addison stopped by too. Adele told them that she knew they'd get back together, but Derek denied this, saying he and Addison were over. Alzheimer's Adele later began to experience signs of Alzheimer's. She ended up in the hospital a few times before Derek Shepherd diagnosed her with Alzheimer's and admitted her to his clinical trial. Despite getting the drug, due to Meredith Grey's tampering with the clinical trial, Adele's Alzheimer's started becoming more prominent. Richard, who took the blame for Meredith tampering with the clinical trial, stepped down as Chief of Surgery so he could spend more time with Adele although eventually Adele told Richard, thanks to a series of incidents that had inflicted physical damage on him, that she would like to go to Roseridge Home for Extended Care. Adele's Alzheimer's advanced so much that she barely remembered Richard anymore. Death While Richard and Bailey were being driven to Bailey's wedding in a limo, Richard got a phone call from the hospital. They informed him that Adele was coming to the ER. Bailey then ordered the limo driver to bring them to the hospital immediately. Right after her arrival, she started to take care of Adele. Richard wanted to do it at first, but he wasn't allowed because he was a family member. Bailey postponed her wedding, which led to Meredith coming back to the hospital to take over from Bailey. However, Bailey didn't want to leave Adele and they operated on her together. During surgery, they ran out of options, but Richard came with an idea that they used to successfully fix the aneurysm. After surgery, Adele woke up. Richard stayed with her and Meredith and Bailey returned to the wedding. However, when Richard eventually showed up at the wedding as well, Meredith knew something was wrong with Adele. Richard told her she died of a heart attack because the surgery was too much for her heart. Relationships Romantic Adele married Richard Webber when she was 25. She always knew about his affair with Ellis Grey but didn't leave him as she loved him and knew he would eventually end it, but she had finally had enough when Richard put his other hospital patients above her dying niece. When Richard failed to return home on the night of the prom, she made an appointment to see him at the office, but was blown off because of another hospital emergency. It proved one too many, however, and she gave him an ultimatum: her or the hospital. Richard tried to avoid making the choice, but Adele was tired of his indecision, and left him. When Dr. Richard Webber quit his job as the Chief of Surgery, he returned to Adele to find out that she had moved on and appeared to be involved with another man. She is in the process of divorcing Richard when she is involved in a small car accident, and is hospitalized. She reveals to Addison that she is pregnant. After being released, she faints in a bathroom and is found by Richard. It is discovered that she is having complications with the pregnancy and will have to undergo surgery. Despite the fact that he believes that he is not the baby's father, Dr. Webber stays at his wife's side even when she tells him to leave her be. This support eventually brings them back together. After the surgery, Adele loses the baby and tells Richard that the baby was indeed his and that there was never any other man in her life. In Season 8, while Adele is in the Roseridge Home for Extended Care, she meets Alan, another man who also has Alzheimers. Since she doesn't remember Richard, she falls in love with Alan and they begin a physical and emotional relationship. Career Adele used to be a nurse. Notes and Trivia *Adele has appeared in every season, except for the first one and presumably any after her death in the ninth season. **However, had episodes aired in the way they were produced, Adele would've been included in the first season and therefore every one until the tenth. Season One was originally supposed to included the first fourteen episodes of production, but was cut short. Gallery 202AdeleWebber.png|Enough is Enough 217AdeleWebber.png|As We Know It 226AdeleWebber.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 301AdeleWebber.png|Time Has Come Today 313AdeleWebber.png|Great Expectations 324AdeleWebber.png|Testing 1-2-3 325AdeleWebber.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 404AdeleWebber.png|The Heart of the Matter 414AdeleWebber.png|The Becoming 417AdeleWebber.png|Freedom, Part 2 517AdeleWebber.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 6x09AdeleWebber.png|New History 7x15AdeleWebber.png|Golden Hour 716AdeleWebber.png|Not Responsible 7x17AdeleWebber.png|This is How We Do It 7x19AdeleWebber.png|It's a Long Way Back 812AdeleWebber.png|Hope for the Hopeless 813AdeleWebber.png|If/Then 816AdeleWebber.png|If Only You Were Lonely 820AdeleWebber.png|The Girl with No Name 9x09AdeleWebber.png|Run, Baby, Run 9x10AdeleWebber.png|Things We Said Today